Brothers
by Princess Tyler Briefs
Summary: Just a sad little song fic, that's cute and sad. Enjoy!


A/N: Thanks you all, for being so patient with me! I'm working on my other stories, honest! This is a one-shot song fic to thank you for your patience. This is also written with lots of help from my little sister Taiora DaiKari, and if you want to mention her in your reviews (*hint hint, nudge nudge, wink wink*) I'm sure she wouldn't complain.  
  
Disclaimer: Disney owns ducks, and I dunno who owns the song. Okay?  
  
1 Somewhere Out There  
  
By: Prince Tyler Briefs  
  
And  
  
Taiora DaiKari  
  
1.1 Somewhere, out there  
  
Beneath the pale moonlight  
  
Someone's thinking of me  
  
And loving me, tonight  
  
Fourteen-year-old Nosedive Flashblade stared through the bars at the large pale moon. He hated the camps, he hated the Saurians, and he hated being alone! But most of all, he hated this birthday! He had no idea where his parents and brother were, if they were even still alive! Sadly he watched the familiar constellations rise and the moon fill the room with its icy silver light.  
  
"Happy birthday to me," he sang sadly, "happy birthday me. Happy birthday dear Nosedive. Happy birthday to me." Tearfully he stuck a hand in his pocket. To his surprise he pulled out a small golden circular locket. Opening it up he found a picture of himself and Wing on one side, and a picture of his parents on the other. He closed his eyes, remembering years ago when he'd received it.  
  
*~Flashback~*  
  
"Hey Nosedive!"  
  
"Hiya WiyaWing!" The tiny four-year-old stared in awe at his nine year old brother. Wing was smiling down at him, and he had something hidden in his hands.  
  
"It's your birthday kiddo."  
  
"I knows that Wing!"  
  
"Well I got you a very extra special present. I saved up for three months to get it for you. Check it out!" He opened his hands, revealing the circular locket.  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"Yep. And if you open it there is a picture inside!"  
  
"Tank you WiyaWing!"  
  
"No problem kid. It's so you'll always remember your family and what we look like."  
  
"But Wing why would I forgets?"  
  
"I dunno. But someday you might find we're not there with you anymore, and this locket will help you to always remember."  
  
"Yous the best big bro! And you'll always be there fors me right?"  
  
"Right. Always. I promise."  
  
*~End Flashback~*  
  
"Where are you now Wing?" Nosedive whispered to the cold moon.  
  
1.2 Somewhere, out there  
  
Someone's saying a prayer  
  
That we'll find one another  
  
In that big somewhere out there  
  
"Hey Canard?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Do you know what today is?"  
  
"Another miserable day in existence under bondage?"  
  
"No! Well, yes, but no! It's Nosedive's birthday."  
  
"Oh. Well I'm sure he's having the best birthday possible, given the circumstances." Nineteen-year-old Canard didn't voice what he was really thinking, that maybe the boy had been killed during the invasion. And it would have been his fault, because he'd fought with him and sent him home just before.  
  
"That's not funny Canard!"  
  
"I didn't say it was. Listen Wing; you don't even know where he is. Heck you don't even know if he's alive…"  
  
"He's alive, okay?"  
  
"The point is there's nothing you can do about it! There is nothing you can do about missing his birthday so don't beat yourself up about it. Now go to sleep, it's late, and we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." With that Canard rolled over and faced the wall, not wanting Wildwing to see the guilt he was sure was there on his face. Wildwing, on the other hand, turned to look at the bright moon.  
  
"Where ever you are Nosedive, remember, I'm still here for you. And happy fourteenth birthday little brother." He closed his eyes, trying to get the moon's shining face out of his head.  
  
1.3 And even though I know  
  
1.4 How very far apart we are  
  
It helps to think we might be wishing  
  
On the same bright star  
  
Nosedive stared at his shoes, trying not to get his hopes up. There had been a gas leak at the camp he'd been in last, hundreds of ducks had been killed, and they were now being sent to a different camp. Maybe, this time, his brother would be there!  
  
'Snap out of it Nosedive!' He thought to himself. 'You can't get your hopes high, you'll probably only have them dashed again. Besides you're not allowed to see the other prisoners for at least a week. You're sixteen now, you can handle it!' Even though he kept repeating this to himself, he didn't seem to be listening. Somewhere deep inside he still longed to be able to see a familiar face, someone ready to welcome him with open arms when their week long isolation was complete. Sitting in the tiny area the placed the prisoners in Dive looked at the stars daring enough to peek their heads through the window. He looked around his miserable surroundings and sighed, wishing he could just reach out and join the stars. Knowing that to be an impossible wish, however, he decided to wish on one of those stars for something a little more reasonable.  
  
"Oh great stars, hear my prayer. If there is anyway possible, if my family somehow survived the invasion, please let us be together again!"  
  
1.5 And when the stars come creeping  
  
Singing lonesome lullabies  
  
It helps to think we're sleeping  
  
Underneath the same big sky  
  
On the other side of that very camp a now twenty one year old Wildwing Flashblade was staring at those same stars. His best buddy Canard was sleeping on the bunk above him, trying not to move to much as he was sore from the beating he'd taken that day for rescuing a young girl for an advancing Saurian.  
  
"Man I wish I had Canard's guts." Wildwing whispered to those lonely stars. "Then maybe I would know if Nosedive or my parents were with the last group of prisoner's brought in. Or maybe if I had his guts I could escape and find them. I wish I were home, that everything were alright again." Silent silver tears slid down his face, and he began to whisper a lullabye to himself.  
  
"Hush now baby, don't cry. Dreamland is waiting, just over the sky. Hold on to your hope, it's okay. I'll be here when you wake on morning day. Don't worry my baby, I am here. As long as you need me, I will be near. Call out my name, and I'll be there. Just make a wish, and don't you fear." In a distance Nosedive thought he could hear the lullaby but shook it off.  
  
"All of this is messing with my head." Still he joined in the last part. "Don't cry baby, the stars are guiding you. As long as you need me, my spirit is with you. Don't fear darling, I love you still. I always have, and always will."  
  
1.6 Somewhere out there  
  
If love can see us through  
  
Than we'll be together  
  
Somewhere out there  
  
Out where dreams come true 


End file.
